<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Lesson to be Learnt by sweetalnazar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857819">A Lesson to be Learnt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetalnazar/pseuds/sweetalnazar'>sweetalnazar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Arcana (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Begging, Biting, Bodily Fluids, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Loud Sex, Nonbinary Apprentice (The Arcana), Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Scratching, Switching, Teasing, pegging mention</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:08:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetalnazar/pseuds/sweetalnazar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's no surprise Asra can be a tease, but there are times when he takes it too far. Sometimes, Mine needs to teach him a lesson.</p><p>Or, a night of rough sex between two switches</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Lesson to be Learnt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Be warned, smutty times ahoy!!</p><p>Established Asra/Mine, pretty rough and explicit (both physically and verbally), Asra gets tied up once (1)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was past closing time for the shop, way after sunset and well into the night. At the counter, the shop’s young apprentice was sorting out the cash and various invoices. Mine stretched, leaning back into their chair.</p><p>“Hey, Asra?” </p><p>No answer. </p><p>Their gaze lifted from the money box on the counter to the couch, where Asra was half-buried in pillows, scarf draped over his face. Faust was nowhere in sight.</p><p>Sighing, they went back to scribbling down the day’s transactions; some foot ointment, a bottle of newt tail pills. In between writings, they pulled a cloth knot off their finger, reminders they’d placed earlier in the day for the errands.</p><p>A big smile spread across their face once they were done: there were no cloth knots on their fingers. They’d finished everything!</p><p>“Asra, guess what? I’m finally done, done, do––”</p><p>They were cut off by a light snore, and they giggled.</p><p>Storing the moneybox and the books in the enchanted cupboard behind them, they made their way around the counter to the couch. They crouched down so they were face-level with Asra and poked his cheek.</p><p>“Asra, wake up.” He didn’t respond. They placed their hands in his hair and started mussing his fluffy curls. “Wake up.”</p><p>He murmured something.</p><p>Mine went faster. “Wakeupwakeupwakeupwakeup–”</p><p>Suddenly, his fingers were wrapped around their wrist. With his other hand, Asra pulled the scarf off his face, amethyst meeting russet. “I’m up, Mine.”</p><p>“Good. Come on, I’m going up.”</p><p>“You’re done already?”</p><p>“Yeah! And I didn’t miss a single one.”</p><p>“Nice work.” He yawned.</p><p>“Are you gonna be sleeping here tonight? I could bring down some blankets if you want.”</p><p>“No, I’m just–” Another yawn, “a little sleepy. Carry me, Mine.” He reached his arms out, some pillows thudding to the ground.</p><p>“Sure.” As they’d done a hundred times before, Mine scooped Asra into their arms, before marching up the stairs and to their shared bedroom.</p><p>He looped his arms around their neck and his lips brushed against their cheek. “Ah, I love this. You’re so strong, Mine.”</p><p>They beamed at the compliment. “Hehe, thank you. It’s nice carrying you, Asra. I can hold you all close like this.” </p><p>They squeezed his body closer to their chest and grinned at the color rising to his cheeks.</p><p>Once the two of them reached the bedroom, Asra eased himself out of their arms, and pecked the top of their head. “Thank you, love.”</p><p>“No problem.” They kissed his cheek.</p><p>He kissed their nose.</p><p>They kissed his chin, and quickly peppered more kisses on his jaw.</p><p>He laughed, pulling them closer so they were against his chest.</p><p>They placed one more kiss on his jaw, and another down his neck, and soon, the kisses were trailing down towards his collarbone, causing him to shiver.</p><p>A chill went down their spine, and they licked their bottom lip, only to pause. They frowned, remembering something. “Asra, where’s Faust?”</p><p>“Out, somewhere... I think she might be with Ilya?”</p><p>Mine’s pulse quickened. “She, she does like, uh, squeezing him…. I guess…” </p><p>Asra and Mine didn’t dare get carried away with their affections when Faust was around, it didn’t feel quite right subjecting the little snake to all <em> that </em>. The two of them could sneak in some fondling, maybe a little quickie, but nothing that would catch Faust’s attention.</p><p>If Faust wasn’t around, it was almost certain things could, uh, escalate. Very quickly. </p><p>As if reading their mind, Asra pulled their face away from his throat, and dipped them, catching their lips with his. One hand was on their back, the other combing through the brown and blue-tipped curls that brushed their shoulders.</p><p> Mine threw an arm around his neck as they moved forward to deepen the kiss.</p><p>When the two of them broke apart, Asra whispered, “I should probably soundproof the room.”</p><p>“You know I don’t care who hears.”</p><p>He grinned. “I adore that daring side of you, love, but I care.”</p><p>The curtains rattled, drawing together to cover the windows, and the lamps dimmed, bathing the room in a soft, muted light. A sheen of water-like magic spread across the room, an invisible barrier.</p><p>“When I make you scream, Mine,” he breathed into their ear, “I don’t want anyone else to hear.”</p><p>They laughed, as Asra pulled the two of them onto the bed.</p><p>Both of them sought out each other’s lips first, tongues and saliva mingling between them. Asra started to caress the soft rolls of fat at their sides, tracing the stretch marks and making his way upwards beneath their shirt. </p><p>Meanwhile, Mine ran their nails down his spine, their knee pressed against his thigh, slowly inching closer to his crotch. </p><p>He grabbed their knee, pulling back from the kiss. “Impatient, are we?”</p><p>Mine snorted. “Have you met me?”</p><p>He chuckled. “Let’s take our time, enjoy the moment.”</p><p>“...<em> Fine </em>.”</p><p>He lowered his body to the floor, his head between their thighs, his fingers on their belt. “May I?”</p><p>“Go ahead.”</p><p>In one swift move, Mine’s belt and the string of golden triangles wrapped around it were thrown to the side. </p><p>Their lower belly protruded out and he pinched at the supple curves, before tugging their pants down. Mine lifted their butt and knees up to help move things along, and soon their pants and underwear joined their belt in a crumpled heap, right next to Asra’s own clothing.</p><p>He leaned forward, his tongue running against their opening, and Mine moaned. He was probably smiling, continuing to coax a melody of sounds out of Mine.</p><p>After a while, they frowned. He had traced their clit, stroked his tongue up and down their slit, but he didn’t suck, or bite, or even let himself go inside.</p><p>“You weren’t kidding about taking things slow,” they mumbled, twirling a lock of snow-white hair between their fingers.</p><p>He didn’t reply, choosing instead to bury his tongue inside them.</p><p>A high-pitched squeal escaped their throat, both hands gripping his hair.</p><p>“What was that, dearest?” he said, raising his head. He was trying to hide his smirk, and failing.</p><p>Mine narrowed their eyes, regarding him for several seconds. Ah, he hadn’t wanted to take things slow at all; he just wanted to be <em> a big tease </em>.</p><p>“Typical,” they said, pouting.</p><p>He chuckled against their skin, before proceeding to eat them out with renewed zeal. </p><p>Their grip became tighter, nails digging into his scalp, before Mine threw their head back, moaning, groaning, <em> screaming </em> their feelings, letting him know the ecstasy they felt.</p><p>The jolts of pleasure were starting to turn to waves, and Mine could feel it building up, up to–</p><p>Asra withdrew, and Mine blinked in confusion. </p><p>“W-why did you…” The sentence came out in pants, their head too jumbled to form sentences. A deep breath, and they tried again. This time, through gritted teeth, they growled, “Why did you stop?”</p><p>With a smile–a smirk really–Asra was climbing on the bed and pushing them down. He pressed a hand on the middle of their chest, a sign they shouldn’t move.</p><p>“Patience, Mine.”</p><p>“...sure.”</p><p>Except he kept being this unreasonably slow.</p><p>He tugged at the tuft of hair at their crotch, going between that and fiddling with their clit, to make them moan. Only to stop just as Mine was getting a rush from the pleasure.</p><p>Then, he began using his fingers, at a pleasantly decent pace that had them panting and rocking their hips against his hand, their thighs utterly drenched in their own fluids.</p><p>
  <em> In, out, in, out, in out… </em>
</p><p>With a smirk, Asra murmured into Mine’s ear, “I don’t even need to put it in, do I?”</p><p>They snarled, eliciting a chuckle from him, and he kissed their forehead. </p><p>How long had the two of them been like this, him hovering over them as he played with their crotch: sucking at it, toying at their clit, and now pumping his fingers in and out of them.</p><p>They groaned when he paused, <em> again </em>, the tips of his nails at their entrance.</p><p>
  <em> And how many times had he stopped?  </em>
</p><p>“Still a little impatient, eh, Mine?”</p><p>They flung their eyes open and scowled. “It’s the fifth time already, Asra,” they said, their voice rough, needy as they felt.</p><p>He laughed and planted a kiss on their lips. “Fourth actually, love.”</p><p>“Feels like forever since the last time I came. What’s an orgasm like again?”</p><p>“I’m sure you’ll remember how it feels soon enough.” He skimmed a finger over their clit and they shivered. His eyes sparkled with delight. “Soon, Mine, soon.”</p><p>But Mine knew that look. Soon could mean another two hours, their insides throbbing, and him smirking above them, dangling their orgasm just out of their reach.</p><p>“You need to know when it’s too much, Asra,” they snarled. </p><p>“Oh? Will that pretty little mouth teach me how?”</p><p>Their neck flushed with color and they gritted their teeth, growling. </p><p>He simply laughed, his eyes so obviously fixed on their lips. Damn him, damn him for knowing how weak Mine was when it came to their own mouth.</p><p>They clamped it shut, their expression determined, but his grin only got wider.</p><p>With his thumb and middle finger pressed against Mine’s cheeks, he jammed the nail of his index finger in the gap between their upper and lower teeth, forcing their mouth open.</p><p>Asra pinched their tongue and Mine whimpered, gripping at the sheets. </p><p>“Patience, Mine,” his whisper tickled their ear. When he pulled back, they saw the smug mischief in those amethyst eyes, and that’s when Mine decided they had had enough.</p><p>In a swift movement, they had flipped him on his back, propped slightly up by pillows. He blinked, his mouth agape, and just as quickly, Mine had pulled their bandana off their head and tied it around his wrists.</p><p>“Sorry, Asra, but somebody’s gotta teach you how to behave.”</p><p>He smirked. “Enlighten me….master.”</p><p>They rolled their eyes. “Some of us don’t have a master kink.”</p><p>“Tok Guru then?” he suggested, fluttering his eyelashes innocently.</p><p>“OK, just, just fuck you.”</p><p>He roared with laughter.</p><p><em> Frustrating, infuriating magician </em>. </p><p>“Lift your leg up,” they commanded, and he obeyed, propping one leg up.</p><p>Placing his knee in between their thighs, they began to grind against it. Beneath their fingertips, they could feel him shiver as wetness dripped down from their insides all over his leg.</p><p>“Y-you’re making a mess there, Mine.” He sounded winded, much to their delight.</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>They lifted their ass in the air, still rubbing against him, and placed their palms on either side of him. His cock brushed lightly against their leg, wet either from their own fluids or his precum, it was hard to tell, and he moaned.</p><p>However, they ignored it and focused on his torso. They let their nails graze his sides whilst they ran their tongue down his collarbone, all the way to his chest and those tantalizing nipples.</p><p>His breaths were getting more labored. </p><p>“<em> Mine </em>.”</p><p>“Hush now. It’s my turn to have some fun.”</p><p>With a smile, Mine took a seat on his stomach, still wet and dripping. He glanced down at his stomach and bit his lip. They could feel his cock almost grazing their back, hot and throbbing, the poor thing.</p><p>But Mine would not show him mercy, not tonight.</p><p>They rocked their hips back and forth, moaning as every movement sent another jolt of pleasure through their body. </p><p>With each move, Asra groaned and whimpered. “M-mine– fuck, Mine, let me, let me–”</p><p>Using two fingers, they wiped some of their wetness and stuffed both into his mouth to shut him up. He sucked on them enthusiastically, making such loud slurping sounds they couldn’t help but chuckle.</p><p>“Someone’s greedy tonight.”</p><p>He replied by sinking his teeth in their skin, making them jump and pull their hand back.</p><p>He batted his eyelashes. “I’ve only been given scraps so far.”</p><p>Mine pinched his nipples, letting their nails dig in, and he yelped, but the grin was still plastered on his face.</p><p>They bent over so their face hovered close to his. Those lovely amethysts were almost swallowed up by black, and his breaths came out in soft pants. </p><p>They stroked his jaw with their thumb, before tilting his chin upwards.</p><p>“You’re lovely like this, squirming under me.”</p><p>They heard his breath catch in his throat, followed by the smallest whimper. The grin was gone, replaced by a wide-eyed look of wonder, his entire face aflame.</p><p>
  <em> Finally. </em>
</p><p>“Ride me,” he blurted out.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Y-you wanna, t-teach me a lesson, ride me, ride me into oblivion. <em> Fuck me </em>, Mine.”</p><p>It was Mine’s turn to catch their breath. They hadn’t been lying when they had called him lovely, but this, <em> this </em>–</p><p>“You’re so fucking beautiful, Asra,” they whispered against his skin, as they rained kiss after kiss on his face. “I love it when you’re honest.” In between kisses, they said, “Tell me how you want me to fuck you.”</p><p>“Any way, any way you want. Just, just–” he swallowed, his voice cracking.</p><p>They kissed him on the lips, gently, and they felt him melt under their touch.</p><p>“OK.”</p><p>They stroked his cock, rubbing the precum over the head while he moaned and whimpered in response.</p><p>Raising their body, they positioned themself above his length, before slamming their hips down. </p><p>He cried out, his toes curling.</p><p>Meanwhile, they hissed, gritting their teeth.</p><p>They were wet enough that it went in easily but they had forgotten how sensitive and swollen his teasings had left them, so it was more pain than pleasure in that first thrust. </p><p>“Mine? Everything OK?” </p><p>“I-I’m OK. Miscalculated, is all. Gimme, gimme a min...”</p><p>Taking a deep breath, they moved their hips, letting themself adjust to the feeling of him inside of them. Once they were comfortable, they began moving up and down once again. </p><p>“You OK?”</p><p>“Think so.”</p><p>“You’re doing great,” Asra whispered reassuringly. </p><p>They smiled, mischief in their eyes. “I can do better.”</p><p>Before he could answer, they slammed their hips down and a strangled word came from him.</p><p>“<em> Fuck </em>.”</p><p>Not giving him any time to recover, they slammed into him over and over relentlessly, the bed creaking noisily with each downward thrust.</p><p>He couldn’t contain his voice anymore, his soft groans now loud, needy cries and whimpers. He was barely stopping his legs from thrashing, his entire body quivering beneath them.</p><p>“Mine, yes, <em> FUCK </em> . Don’t– <em> hah </em> – don’t stop, you– just keep it, keep fucking me, <em> YES </em>–”</p><p>“Gods, you feel so <em> fucking </em> good, Asra. Shit, I frigging love this– <em> Ahh– </em> I love having– <em> hah </em>– you inside me.”</p><p>“<em> Mine~ </em>”</p><p>They blinked, their mind hazy with pleasure. Soclosesoclosesoclose to their release, but... They regarded him with a smile; he always stopped them at the last second, and now it was time for his lesson.</p><p>“Huh?” It came out as a pant as he gazed at them, his eyes half-lidded and confused.</p><p>“Now who didn’t want me to climax earlier? Who kept stopping every single time?” </p><p>“Please, Mine––”</p><p>“Please <em> what </em>?” They hovered over him, so close their noses were almost touching, his length slowly sliding out of them, and he whined.</p><p>“Let me come. Oh please, please.”</p><p>“Asra, Asra.” Their tongue ran up his neck and he shivered. “Are we going to be such big teases next time?”</p><p>“N-no.”</p><p>They nipped at his pulse point, leaving the tiniest prick of red, and they were rewarded by the cutest squeal. “Not going to keep me hanging <em> four times </em> again, are we?”</p><p>“No, no, Mine, I-I’ll make you come. As many times as you want! Just please, oh, please––”</p><p>They retreated, letting his cock slide into them again at a leisurely pace, Asra squirming and begging every moment. They didn’t resume their previous pace right away, rocking their lower half back and forth in a gentle sway.</p><p>“<em> Mine. </em>”</p><p>“Patience, Asra.”</p><p>His hips wriggled under them, desperately trying to gain the friction he craved. </p><p>They laughed. “Now who can’t wait?”</p><p>“Me, me, me,” he whined. “I’m sorry, Mine. P-please let–let me come. P-please let me t-touch you. I’m sorry, <em> please </em>...”</p><p>They looked up to his wrists. They’d forgotten that. </p><p>Mine traced his lips with a finger, his tongue trying to chase it. </p><p>“Alright, love, but this time, you’ll listen to me, right?”</p><p>He bobbed his head eagerly.</p><p>They undid the bandana, letting it fall to the floor and intertwined his fingers with theirs.</p><p>“Balance me,” they ordered.</p><p>He nodded and Mine started to pick up the pace, <em> pounding </em>down into him relentlessly, keeping their balance by pushing down on his hands while he pushed up.</p><p>“<em> Almost </em> ,” his whisper sounded strangled. “B–but for, f–for you, you haven’t <em> –ahhh </em>” He moaned, unable to finish his sentence.</p><p>“Mm, just come, OK, Asra –<em> hnnghhh </em> – come and tell me how good it – <em> hah </em>– feels.”</p><p>“I–it’s –<em> oh fuck </em> – it’s fucking amazing. Love, love this and, and– <em> gods </em> – you. You-you’re amazing– <em> ahhhh– </em> Mine <em> , </em> oh gods <em> , Mineee” </em></p><p>He came, still screaming and crying out their name. His hands flailed from their grasp, but Mine pinned his arms down. They bent down to pepper gentle kisses, their body still swaying back and forth as they felt his warmth spread inside of them, slick stickiness covering their thighs.</p><p>With a shudder, Asra fell back against the pillows, limp and spent. </p><p>A gorgeous sight.</p><p>Satisfied, Mine was about to move off when they felt a tingle of magic pulsing inside of them. </p><p>Sparks glowed between Asra’s fingers. The tingle made the hairs on the back of Mine’s neck stand and they arched their back, groaning. </p><p>It felt like his tongue, his mouth, his fingers were on their groin all at once, moving quickly, hurriedly–</p><p>“A-asra,” they panted, leaning over him now, their elbows barely holding them up as they were wracked with the familiar sensations. Their eyes watered, their breath catching.</p><p>“Come, Mine,” his whisper was hoarse in their ear. His fingers were trembling as he slipped them inside Mine’s mouth, gently trying to catch their tongue. “Come, you deserve it.”</p><p>All night, all night, they’d been waiting for this, and perhaps that’s what led to this burning intensity. They struggled to stay upright, finally collapsing against Asra, sinking their teeth into his shoulder, as they drew closer, <em> closer… </em>.</p><p>Starlight burst behind their eyelids and their orgasm came crashing down like a tsunami, almost threatening to knock them unconscious. Their voice came out in muffled uneven notes against Asra’s skin, mixed between screams and moans.</p><p>They were <em> drowning </em> in pleasure, and they loved every moment.</p><p>“Mine? Mine, are you alright?” They felt Asra’s fingers wipe away...tears?</p><p>They tried to say yes, but all that came out was incoherent garbling and more tears. So instead, they buried their face in his chest, the tremors from their orgasm still not quite done.</p><p>For a while, they clung to him, his hands gentle and soothing as they rubbed Mine’s back.</p><p>Once the tremors died down, their entire body felt like lead, all of their energy sapped away. Ever so slowly, they lifted themself off him, coming to lie beside him. </p><p>He turned to face them, lying on his side. They threw an arm over his hip, and he placed a hand on their elbow.</p><p>“I’m OK,” they mumbled. “Just, tired. That was...intense.”</p><p>He chuckled softly. “Tell me about it.”</p><p>“I’ve never cried before,” they mused. </p><p>“First time for everything.” His hand moved to brush their hair aside, and a yawn escaped him. “You wore me down after one round, Mine, wow.”</p><p>“Told you I’d teach you a lesson,” they said weakly.</p><p>“If it’s gonna be like that every time you ‘teach’ me, I should misbehave more often.”</p><p>They rolled their eyes. “Next time, I’m just gonna get the strap-on and you can ride me. Or I can pin you against the wall and screw you.”</p><p>“With the strap-on?”</p><p>“I think my fingers can do the job too.”</p><p>He licked his bottom lip, then closed his eyes, fatigue sweeping across his face. “Tomorrow. Or the day after. Not tonight, that’s for sure.”</p><p>“Yeah. I’m gonna feel this in the morning– You know what, let’s not open the shop tomorrow, and just, roll around in bed.”</p><p>“Sounds like a perfect morning to me.” He kissed their nose.</p><p>Mine inched closer until both their chests were touching, Mine’s arm curled around Asra’s back. </p><p>“I love you,” they said, and kissed him.</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>The two of them kissed again, once, twice, a few more times, before snuggling closer into each other’s arms. Letting sleep claim them, neither would awake until well after noon the next day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>Notes:</b><br/>- Tok Guru can mean 'master' too in Malay, but typically tends to carry more reverence. God, Asra...😅😅</p><p> </p><p>Thanks for reading! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>